


no training necessary

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Horseback Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is he hungry?... Ah, that reminds me, the seller showed me how to train him to do something nice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	no training necessary

**Author's Note:**

> part of a fairytale au in which madoka is a princess and sayaka a knight 8|b

“A horse?”

“Yes!” Madoka beamed at her, reached out to pat the creature's neck. “I thought it would make our travels faster. We’d get tired if we kept going on foot.”

Well, that was true enough. And she was a knight, she knew how to ride even if it’d been a while since she had. Oh, but there was another thing... “There’s only one. You take him, I can keep up.”

“We can share, he can carry both of us!” she said distractedly, clearly imagining how it would go in her head already. Sayaka just watched for a moment, trying to hold back laughter, leaning over to poke her in the cheek to snap her out of it.

But she was beat to the punch by the horse, snorting and tossing his head, pawing at the ground restlessly. Madoka blinked. “Is he hungry?... Ah, that reminds me, the seller showed me how to train him to do something nice.”

“Yeah?”

Madoka nodded excitedly, withdrew a piece of carrot. The horse’s ears twitched--the princess patted her cheek with her free hand. “Kiss,” she said, and giggled helplessly as the creature obediently nosed her face, then accepted the treat that Madoka offered as a prize.

Sayaka burst into laughter.

“What--” Madoka reddened, dropped a few more slices of carrot, which the horse immediately went for as well. “I... I thought it was cute. And I’ll train you, too! I mean, I’ll train him to kiss y--”

“No, it is cute,” Sayaka said, putting in a genuine effort to stop laughing and only half-succeeding. The horse nudged at her boot, where a carrot had rolled up against her heel--she picked it up, grinned as he nibbled at it from her palm.

She’d been a little curious what Madoka would buy with her share of their budget, but this wasn’t a bad purchase after all. Far from it, actually. Madoka smiled weakly in relief, and Sayaka leaned over to peck her other cheek with a smirk. “But you know I’d kiss you anytime. No training necessary.”

She knew that wasn’t what she meant, but her pleased blush made it worth it anyway.


End file.
